


Purple Haze Feedback - Tłumaczenie

by BPT_Bizarre



Category: Purple Haze Feedback - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BPT_Bizarre/pseuds/BPT_Bizarre
Summary: Purple Haze FeedbackZagubiony w odległych wspomnieniachDni wśród towarzyszy, straconych tak dawnoPijany zaszczytem ich przyjaźniPewien, że nie będzie jej końcaTeraz, niczym sen, wszystko znikłoPrzeminęło, bez śladu ciepłaPrzykryte przez mgłę, milczącą jak śmierć
Kudos: 7





	Purple Haze Feedback - Tłumaczenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowela na podstawie serii Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure autorstwa:  
> Kadano Kouhei
> 
> Autorem orginalnej mangi i zamieszczonych ilustracji jest:  
> Hirohiko Araki
> 
> Tłumaczenie: Gloomy Sunday  
> Korekta: Jesper

_An empty dream  
A selfish, horrific vision  
Passed on, like the deadliest of viruses  
\- Rage Against the Machine, Snakecharmer  
  
_

W Świątyni Apolla widać było dwie sylwetki; 

Mężczyzna i kobieta.

Był środek nocy, księżyc w nowiu.  
Kobieta leżała na boku, ledwie dostrzegalna w słabym świetle gwiazd. Mężczyzna stał nad nią i przypatrywał się, jak ta jęczy z bólu.  
\- Wołaj go, - nakazał zimnym tonem.  
Znów jęknęła.  
\- Wołaj Fugo. Zawołaj go tutaj. Krzycz, błagaj, by przyszedł cię uratować.  
W głosie mężczyzny nie było choćby cienia litości, jedynie twarda jak skała wrogość i żądza krwi.  
Dziewczyna znów odpowiedziała jedynie jękiem, nie poruszyła się. Jej ramiona i nogi powykręcane były w groteskowy, nienaturalny sposób, uniemożliwiając jej samodzielną ucieczkę.  
– Nie próbuj ze mną walczyć – powiedział mężczyzna.  
To nie była groźba, bardziej stwierdzenie faktu.  
– Manic Depression kontroluje cię całkowicie. Nie masz już wolnej woli.  
Jego dłoń wystrzeliła do przodu, by zacisnąć się gardle kobiety. Palce wślizgnęły się pod jej skórę i zagłębiły w ciało.  
Echo jej krzyku rozdarło ciemność.

  
  
* 

  
  
Oto historia o ludziach niezdolnych do podjęcia działań.  
Nie mają oni planów na przyszłość, ani żadnego pocieszenia we wspomnieniach. Żyją jedynie „tu i teraz”, szamocząc się bez większego skutku.  
O co tak zaciekle walczą? Próbują odnaleźć cel? Ruszyć naprzód? Wycofać się?  
Kto wie… Oni sami nie mogliby odpowiedzieć.  
Świat, który rzucił ich na pastwę takiego losu nie pozostawił im żadnych wskazówek.  
Jest jedna, jedyna rzecz, której mogą być pewni – grunt pod ich stopami kruszy się i zawala, a oni nie mogą już dłużej stać w miejscu.  
Nie ma dla nich ani jutra, ani miejsca, które nazwaliby domem. Jak mogą odnaleźć nadzieję? Czego mogą się trzymać w swojej rozpaczy?  
Przyjrzyjmy się pewnemu chłopcu, chłopcu w takim właśnie położeniu. Nazywa się on Pannacotta Fugo.  
Są tacy, którzy nazwą go zdrajcą, tacy, którzy odtrącą go, sądząc, że nie ma za grosz wstydu.  
Ale to jego własne wybory przesądzą o jego losie.  
  


_**1.Vitti `na crozza……………………………………………….Zobaczyłam czaszkę** _

Mediolan, Włochy – Stadion Giuseppe Meazza. Jeden z najsłynniejszych stadionów piłkarskich na świecie.

Coś tu jednak nie pasowało. Nie było hałasu. W tym miejscu zawsze był hałas. Tłumy skandujących kibiców, krzyki sprzedawców biletów i policjantów starających się zachować względny porządek. O tej porze dnia Stadion na pewno nie powinien być pogrążony w ciszy. A już na pewno nie w dzień rozgrywek, szczególnie że zespół gospodarzy miał grać przeciwko swojemu największemu rywalowi na oczach tłumu, który zdołał wykupić wszystkie bilety. Mimo to, 80018 miejsc pozostawało puste. Nikt nie oglądał, nikt nie grał.  
Nie było nikogo.  
Tylko przerażający bezruch pod bezkresem nieba.  
Na niebie dało się jednak zobaczyć niewielki sterowiec – kołował ponad stadionem, tak jakby nagrywał nigdy nie rozpoczęty mecz.  
Na boku maszyny, niewielką, nierzucającą się w oczy czcionką, napisano „Speedwagon”.  
Załoganci sterowca w napięciu spojrzeli na pusty stadion z gondoli, po czym wymienili spojrzenia i kiwnęli głowami.  
\- Stadion jest czysty. Możesz zaczynać.  
\- Przyjąłem.  
Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie postąpił naprzód, na wyludnione trybuny i zamachał dłonią w kierunku sterowca. Błysnęło światło, zobaczyli go.  
\- Miejcie się na baczności. Mówiłem już, jak tylko coś mi stanie, zmywajcie się.  
\- Tak jest. Uważaj na siebie, Guido Mista.  
Wyłączywszy swój komunikator, mężczyzna – Mista – schylił się i wyciągnął zza cholewy buta rewolwer. Wyćwiczonym, płynnym ruchem wycelował i wziął na muszkę wejście tunelu, z którego piłkarze wstępowali na murawę.  
\- Dobra. Wychodź, Sheila E.  
Mówił cicho, jego głos był niski, ale niósł się, jakby należał do śpiewaka operowego.  
Zapadła cisza, trwająca co najmniej dziesięć sekund. Zaraz jednak dwie sylwetki wyłoniły się z cienia, a sposób w jaki się poruszały daleki był od dumnego marszu, który prezentowali zwykle piłkarze.  
Pierwszą z owych sylwetek była dziewczyna – Sheila E. Jej rysy wskazywały na młody wiek, wciąż nie była jeszcze w pełni dojrzała, ale jej oczy sugerowały coś kompletnie innego. To były oczy dzikiej bestii, gotowej rzucić się do gardła każdemu, kto znalazł się w jej polu widzenia. Gotowej rozrywać na strzępy. Jej oblicze pełne było blizn, ale nie okazywała choćby śladu zawstydzenia z ich powodu.  
Eskortowała chłopaka, który ostrożnie wszedł na boisko ze zwieszoną głową, podzwaniając kolczykami w kształcie truskawek.  
Kiedy oboje doszli do punktu, gdzie odległość pomiędzy nimi a Mistą wynosiła dwadzieścia metrów, usłyszeli jego krzyk:  
\- Stop.  
Zatrzymali się. Sheila E wypełniła polecenie niemal natychmiast, niczym żołnierz wykonujący komendy podczas musztry, ale chłopak wzdrygnął się i stał, niespokojny i drżący.  
Rewolwer strzelca wycelowany był w niego. Lufa skierowana prosto w jego twarz, gdzieś pomiędzy łukiem brwiowym a ustami, w okolicach nasady nosa.  
\- Hmpf, - mruknął Mista.  
Obrzucił młodzieńca wzrokiem od stóp do głów, po czym wydął wargi i dodał:  
\- Kopę lat.  
Głowa chłopaka podskoczyła gwałtownie, by po raz pierwszy mógł na niego spojrzeć. Oczy Misty były zimne jak lód.  
\- Powiedz ty mi, Fugo…Jak tam ci życie mijało?  
Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Wyglądał jakby nie umiał znaleźć słów.  
-Z tego, co wiem, przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy zarabiałeś na życie jako pianista w barze. Grasz na pianinie? Kurde, nie miałem pojęcia. A taki szmat czasu się już znamy…  
\- …..  
\- Najwidoczniej dzieciaki z bogatych domów uczą się różnych wytwornych sztuczek.  
Fugo wymamrotał coś pod nosem.  
\- Hm? – Mista nie miał zamiaru przymknąć na to oka – Co mówiłeś? Jak masz coś do powiedzenia, to wal, no dalej.  
Fugo wykrzywił wargi.  
\- Nie, nic – pisnął.  
To nie było „nic”. Tak naprawdę z marszu sprzeciwił się implikacjom drugiego.  
Ciemna brew Misty uniosła się, ale po chwili dał jej spokojnie opaść.  
\- No dobra, w takim razie…Chciałbyś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać? Coś chciałbyś wiedzieć? Postaram się cię oświecić jak tylko mogę.  
Fugo stał w milczeniu przez pewien czas, ale w końcu zadecydował się odezwać  
\- C-czy on naprawdę…Umarł?  
W jego oczach był czysty, niezmącony niczym żal. Widząc to, Mista zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na dziewczynę na murawie.  
\- Sheila E, zatkaj uszy.  
Skinęła głową, po czym wykonała polecenie z taką siłą, że to cud, że nie zaczęła krwawić, ale widocznie odcięła się od wszelkich zewnętrznych dźwięków. Jej posłuszeństwo było chore, patologiczne, ale patrzący w kierunku Fugo Mista zdawał się mieć to w poważaniu.  
\- A więc słyszałeś o śmierci Bucciaratiego, co?  
Resztki koloru całkowicie zniknęły z twarzy Fugo. Całym jego ciałem wstrząsnęły drgawki, nawet zęby zaczęły gorączkowo szczękać. Jakby nagle znalazł się w samym środku śnieżnej zamieci.  
\- Narancia i Abbachio też nie żyją. Pamiętasz co nam powiedziałeś?  
Fugo nie odpowiedział.  
  
„Nie patrzycie na to obiektywnie. Nie przetrwacie na samych szlachetnych ideałach. Nie możecie żyć poza mafią."

Pamiętał te słowa, nie mógł o nich zapomnieć już nigdy. To właśnie te słowa były bezpośrednią przyczyną, dla której zostawił człowieka, któremu powierzyłby własne życie.  
A może popełnił tego dnia błąd? Może to właśnie on był tym, który nie widział tego, co tak naprawdę się działo?  
Zadawał sobie to pytanie każdego dnia, przez ostatnie pół roku. A teraz odpowiedź – przynajmniej jej część – stała przed nim. Jeden z pięciu ludzi, których porzucił tamtego ranka w Wenecji.  
\- Mista…Czy to prawda?  
Jego głos wyrażał szok, a pytanie było niezbyt precyzyjne. Mimo to, mężczyzna na trybunach uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Czyli plotki doszły też do ciebie, hm? Co takiego słyszałeś?  
\- Słyszałem, że… - przerwał i popatrzył na Sheilę E.  
Mista kazał jej zatkać uszy tak, by nie mogła usłyszeć choćby słowa z ich konwersacji, ale Fugo i tak potrzebował niemal całych pokładów odwagi, która mu jeszcze została, by dokończyć wypowiedź.  
\- Że Szef wreszcie się ujawnił. A nazywa się…  
\- Jak się nazywa?  
\- Nazywa się Giorno Giovanna. Mówią, że szef Passione ma ledwo szesnaście lat, a jego młody wiek to powód, dla którego ukrywał swoją tożsamość. Ale znalazło się kilku zdrajców, którzy chcieli zmienić ten stan rzeczy, przez co w sprawy mafii została zamieszana jakaś niewinna dziewczyna, a potem, cóż, prawie doszło do pełnoprawnej wojny…Szef zauważył, że dalsze ukrywanie się nie ma już sensu i w końcu pokazał się światu.  
\- Tsa…Dobrze wiesz, że to bujda. Byłeś z nami zanim wszystko się zaczęło.  
Mista dalej trzymał jego głowę na muszce rewolweru.  
\- Byłeś z nami zanim Diavolo, prawdziwy szef, zabił Bucciratiego i resztę.  
Fugo czuł drapiącą suchość w gardle, ale nie miał odwagi choćby przełknąć śliny.  
\- Giorno dołączył do gangu w jednym celu. Chciał pokonać szefa i przejąć władzę w Passione. Bucciarati pomagał mu od samego początku. Ma to sens, no nie? Nie wyglądasz na zdziwionego. Od momentu, gdy dołączył do oddziału nie był jakimś tam zwyczajnym rekrutem. Nigdy nie sprawiał wrażenia żółtodzioba, a Bucciarati zawsze traktował go jak zaufanego partnera, nie podwładnego. Giorno utrzymuje, że byli równoprawnymi wspólnikami, ale prawda jest taka, że…To Bucciarati pracował dla niego. W każdym razie, ja to tak widzę. Był gotów oddać życie za marzenie Giorno – i właśnie to zrobił. Zabierając ze sobą Diavolo.  
\- ………  
\- Giorno pracował szybko i efektywnie, umacniając swoją władzę. Być tego świadkiem to coś niesamowitego…Ale o tym to już zapewne słyszałeś, prawda? Nie żebyśmy się jakoś szczególnie ukrywali.  
\- Tak…Tajemniczy książę mafii, robiący porządki w swoim domu gdzieś w przestępczym podziemiu. To już miejska legenda. Chodzą też słuchy, że jesteś jego numerem dwa, Mista.  
-Ejże, to ostatnie to już kompletny wymysł. Ludzie od razu zakładają, że to strzelec jest prawą ręką, ale prawdziwym numerem dwa jest Polnareff. Ja jestem trójką. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, dodajesz dwójkę do dwójki i wychodzi cztery. A cztery to pechowa liczba, lepiej się do niej nie zbliżać. Trójka jest bezpieczniejsza.  
Ton Misty stał się jakby lżejszy.  
\- Polnareff? To francuskie nazwisko.  
\- Nigdy nie miałeś okazji go poznać. Nazwisko raczej ci się zresztą nie przyda, niczego się o nim nie dowiesz.  
\- ……

Wszystko, co właśnie usłyszał było z pewnością ściśle tajnymi informacjami. Po raz kolejny tego dnia Fugo zaczął się zastanawiać, co on tu tak właściwie robi.  
To było dla niego za dużo. Zabić szefa i przejąć kontrolę? Targnąć się na coś takiego to szaleństwo. I dlatego opuścił drużynę Bucciaratiego. Wiedział, że ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie…ale nie spodziewał się, że w taki sposób.

  
_Poprzedni szef nie mógł nawet marzyć o takiej sile._

Sześć miesięcy wcześniej Passione było tak potężne, jak tylko było to możliwe dla zorganizowanej grupy przestępczej. Miało swoje układy w wielkich przedsiębiorstwach, w policji, nawet w rządzie. Łapówki i korupcja niemal zawsze dawały członkom wszystko, czego tylko chcieli.  
Ale nie coś takiego.

Przyprowadzenie go na pięciogwiazdkowy stadion UEFA, taki jak Giuseppe Meazza oznaczało odprawienie z niczym dziesiątek tysięcy rozwścieczonych fanów, oraz przełożenie transmisji meczu mimo umów zawartych ze stacjami telewizyjnymi na całym świecie. Do tego potrzeba było władzy sięgającej dalej, niż ta jakiejkolwiek głowy państwa. Czegoś, co nawet nie śniło się staremu Passione. Nawet wiszący na niebie sterowiec należał do Fundacji Speedwagona, jednej z najsłynniejszych organizacji naukowych na świecie, zupełnie nie skłonnej do świadczenia usług wyjętym spod prawa elitom. Fugo nie miał pojęcia jak w jaki sposób ktoś z mafii się z nimi skontaktował. Ale jeśli byli tu w celach badawczych, to przedmiotem ich zainteresowania musiał być…  
 _…ja. Kto inny miałby to być?  
_ Fugo czuł na sobie przeszywający wzrok Misty. Sheila E także go obserwowała.  
\- Fugo! Co ty tak właściwie myślisz? – zapytał strzelec – Uważasz się za zdrajcę? Czy to prawda, że bezdusznie porzuciłeś Bucciaratiego, gdy cię najbardziej potrzebował? Poczucie winy nie daje ci spać po nocach?  
\- ……….  
\- Muszę ci przyznać, że…mogłeś mieć wtedy rację. Znaczy, wiesz, Bucciarati kopnął w kalendarz. Ty się wycofałeś, więc uszedłeś z życiem. Ja sam jeszcze dycham, bo jestem super fartownym, w czepku urodzonym mega-miłym fuksiarzem, no ale ty nie miałeś takiego zaplecza. Nie ma bata, żebyś wyszedł z tego cało. Nie miałbyś cienia szansy przetrwać tego obłędnego starcia pomiędzy Diavolo i Giorno. I tamtego dnia byłeś na tyle mądry, żeby samemu to zauważyć. Zawsze byłeś.  
\- …….  
\- Także ten, do tego momentu wszystko między nami spoko. Teraz jednak pojawia się problem…Co zamierzasz zrobić?  
\- ………  
Fugo milczał, a Mista po chwili ciszy wykonał gest, jakby wyjmował palec z ucha. Sheila E, ze słyszalnym pyknięciem, uczyniła to samo i stanęła na baczność.  
Gotowa do walki w każdej chwili.  
\- Fugo, - zaczął cicho Mista – Pokaż swój Stand.  
Oczy Sheili E przypominały teraz sztylety jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, a twarz Fugo właśnie odkryła nowy odcień bladości.  
\- Pokaż nam Purple Haze.  
\- ……..  
Fugo zacisnął zęby, ale zrobił, co mu kazano.  
Jego ciało zdawało się falować i dwoić, jakby był fatamorganą w gorący dzień. Chwilę później, powidok postąpił naprzód.  
Wyglądało to jakby dusza uwolniła się z ciała chłopaka, przemieszczając się tam, gdzie miała ochotę. Część jego osobowości właśnie dostała, nie do końca namacalną, ale jednak formę – to właśnie był jego „Stand”.  
Bardziej niż człowieka, przypominał żywego trupa, skleconego i pozszywanego z różnych kawałków, o szeroko rozwartych, przekrwionych oczach.  
Fugo nazwał go Purple Haze.  
Jego inna strona, jego własna moc – na dodatek jedna z najstraszliwszych na świecie.  
\- Grrrrrrrr….…Chrrlllllll  
Purple Haze zazgrzytał zębami ze złością, a po jego brodzie ściekła stróżka śliny.  
Fugo nienawidził na niego patrzeć. Był odrażający. Zbyt odrażający.  
Misty natomiast widok nie ruszał.  
\- Wracając, Fugo… - powiedział cicho, wciąż gotów oddać strzał – Wiesz już chyba czemu sprowadziliśmy cię w takie miejsce, na dodatek w biały dzień, co nie?  
Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział.  
\- Ten twój Stand jest niebezpieczny jak jasna cholera. Zabójczy wirus, który Purple Haze rozsiewa sprawia, że wszystko, co zainfekuje gnije i rozkłada się. Bez wyjątków i bez skrupułów. Ucieleśnienie słowa „rzeź”. Fugo wciąż siedział cicho.  
\- Wiem za to, że ten cały wirus nie przepada za światłem. I że jego zasięg to nie więcej, niż pięć metrów. Wiesz, że to wiem.  
\- Jestem świadom.  
\- Więc…Tutaj, w takim miejscu, przy takiej pogodzie i na takim dystansie twój Purple Haze nie ma najmniejszych szans w starciu z moimi Sex Pistols.  
Rewolwer w dłoni Misty był zwyczajnym egzemplarzem broni, tak samo zwyczajne było sześć kul w magazynku, ale Fugo mógł zobaczyć malutkie istotki krążące w pobliżu, coś jak małe, wyjątkowo wredne chochliki.  
To właśnie był Stand Misty. Gdy oddawał strzał, jego naboje rykoszetowały i cięły powietrze w nieoczekiwanych trajektoriach, przedzierały się przez każdą obronę i dosięgały celu tak, by zadać jak najwięcej obrażeń.  
Fugo mógł rozsiewać wirusa, ile dusza zapragnie, ale Mista był od niego oddalony o dwadzieścia metrów – nie było szans, zaraza go dosięgła. Poza tym, na otwartej przestrzeni, z żarem lejącym się z nieba…Jego wirus zostałby unieszkodliwiony w mgnieniu oka.  
Nikt inny nie musiałby ucierpieć, jedynie Fugo mógł być pewien swojej śmierci.  
 _A dziewczyna…_  
Była kozłem ofiarnym. Jeżeli tylko zrobiłby coś nieprzewidzianego, jej zadaniem było rzucić się na niego. Wiedziała, że zostałaby zainfekowana, zabita na miejscu. Ale nie zawahałaby się położyć swojego zycia na szali. Widział to już od chwili, gdy ją zobaczył. Po prostu wyglądała na ten typ człowieka.  
Nie było dla niego drogi ucieczki.  
\- Wiem, Mista – powiedział, czując, że głos mu drży, ale zmusił się do mówienia – Wiem, że gdybyś naprawdę chciał mnie zabić, już byś to dawno zrobił.  
\- …Oh?  
Mista ponownie uniósł brew.  
\- To do ciebie niepodobne, Fugo. Kiedyś było tak, że gdy znajdowałeś się pod ścianą puszczały ci nerwy i odwalałeś jakiś chory szajs.  
\- …..  
\- Muszę ci się przyznać, że kiedy zdecydowałeś, że nie pójdziesz za Bucciaratim, ulżyło mi. Jeszcze byś się wkurwił w złym momencie, puścił wirusa w obieg i byłoby po nas. A to byłoby zwyczajnie głupie, no nie?  
Oczywistym było, że Mista chciał go obrazić. Jednak jeszcze bardziej oczywistym był fakt, że…  
 _On to robi specjalnie. Próbuje mnie sprowokować. Chce, żebym go zaatakował, bo to dałoby mu powód, by mnie zastrzelić. I jest pewien, że jest w stanie mnie zabić zanim zrobiłbym krzywdę Sheili E.  
_ Fugo był już pewien powodu, dla którego go tu sprowadzono. Wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział:  
\- Nie wszędzie.  
\- Huh?  
\- Nie mogę od tak rozsiewać wirusa, gdzie i kiedy chcę. Purple Haze ma tylko sześć kapsuł z wirusem na rękach. Mogę zaatakować tylko sześć razy na dzień i dobrze o tym wiesz.  
Mista zmrużył oczy. Fugo brzmiał na spokojnego, udało mu się.  
\- Więc zapytam ponownie. Co takiego myślisz? Na ten moment.  
\- Nigdy nie zdradziłem Passione. Prawda, Mista?  
\- Ah tak… - ściągnął na moment usta, po czym westchnął – Doskonale dobrałeś te słowa. Zawsze był z ciebie bystry gość, więc domyślasz się już pewnie, co masz zrobić, nie? Jak możesz udowodnić Giorno swoją lojalność.  
\- Udowodnić…?  
\- Żeby przekonać nas, że nie jesteś naszym wrogiem, idź i sprzątnij kogoś, kto nim jest. Jeśli nie będziesz w stanie tego zrobić, zabijemy cie.  
W jego tonie nie było grama fałszu. Nie była to pusta groźba, żadna udawana buta. To była prawda.  
Rozkaz, wydany przez kogoś, kto miał autorytet. Sześć miesięcy wcześniej, gdy obaj byli zwykłymi podrzędnymi łotrzykami, Mista nie potrafiłby wzbudzić takiego posłuchu. Dorósł. A przepaść pomiędzy nimi stała się ogromna. Zęby Fugo wręcz błagały, by dał im znów zacząć swoje szczękanie, jednak chłopak Czuł się jak sparaliżowana strachem żaba, na której spoczęło spojrzenie głodnego węża, ale przynajmniej udało mu się sprawić, że jego egzekucja została odroczona.  
Ponownie.  
Powinno mu to przynieść ulgę, jednak Fugo zorientował się, że czuję się dziwnie…Osowiały. Rosło w nim rozgoryczenie, a jedyne, co mógł z tym faktem zrobić, to zachować go dla siebie. Czuł się, jakby miał w sobie ciernie, żółć, która paliła mu wnętrzności żywym ogniem, jednak pozostawała lodowata.  
\- Graaaaaaagnghhhhhh.  
Purple Haze zaczął nagle wydawać swoje ryczące odgłosy, co skutecznie przechwyciło uwagę jego użytkownika.  
\- Starczy tego – stwierdził Mista, marszcząc brwi – Zabieraj go.  
Fugo pozwolił by jego duplikat wtopił się z powrotem w jego ciało.  
Sheila E. parsknęła za jego plecami.  
\- Co jest, nie możesz mu nawet kazać być cicho? Ty masz jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad sobą?  
Fugo nie mógł się z tym kłócić.  
\- Ejże, nie zaczynajcie mi tam przepychanek, przynajmniej nie teraz. Będziecie ze sobą pracować.  
Chłopak na murawie zamrugał zdziwiony na jego słowa.  
\- Będziemy co?  
\- I nie tylko wasza dwójka. Otrzymacie pomoc. Wasze cele to nie są kolesie, którym chcecie stawić czoła w pojedynkę.  
\- Kolesie?  
\- Znaczy, waszym zadaniem jest sprzątnąć jednego faceta, ale gość ma za sobą drużynę, która będzie go chronić. Więc jeśli wy nie będziecie mieć drużyny, zadanie się nie powiedzie. Podstawy taktyki, proste i logiczne.  
Mista odnalazł wzrokiem spojrzenie Fugo, złapał je i nie zamierzał puszczać. Jego oczy powiedziały mu wszystko, co Fugo chciał wiedzieć. Ta misja to sprawa życia i śmierci.  
Poczuł jak po plecach przechodzą mu dreszcze.  
\- Skoro ma drużynę, to musi oznaczać.  
Guido pokiwał głową.  
\- Niedobitki ze starego Passione. Oddział narkotykowy.

  


*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
